My brightest star
by Alyss Ember
Summary: the band is visiting Go Mi Nyu in Africa along with the real Go Mi Nam. While there, they meet a new person... what will happen? Read. Read. Rated T... just for safety measures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I really hope all of you will like this story of mine. ;) Reviews are acknowledged. Please tell me what you think of this first chapter ;) **

**This is when Go Mi Nyu went to Africa already and the band, including the real Go Mi Nam, is going to visit her! Yey! But another person comes in the door. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful. There might be some O/C's by the way.**

**Tae Kyung POV**

_How can people survive this heat?_

"Hey, Manager Ma, when is that taxi that you called a day ago coming?" I said impatiently.

"Relax Tae Kyung, it'll arrive. And we were just waiting here for 30 minutes, how can you call that a_** day?**_" Jeremy replied since the Manager was busy calling.

"Under this heat for thirty whole minutes? Oh right, not a day. A _year."_ I retorted.

I glared at him so he wasn't able to answer back.

"Ah! Here it is." Coordinator Noona interrupted.

"Finally." I said.

"Well, come on in." Manager Ma offered.

"Hey, Shin Woo, let's go." Jeremy called out to Shin Woo that is calmly reading a book.

_Seriously? How does he do that?_ _Sitting calmly while being fried under the heat of the sun!_

"I'm coming! Oh, and by the way, where's Go Mi Nam?" Shin Woo asked turning his head from left to right looking for Mi Nam.

"He went ahead of us. He came here yesterday. Didn't I tell you?" Manager Ma replied.

"WHAT? That unfair bastard! He had vacation before us!" Jeremy complained.

"He's Mi Nyu's brother, what can we do? He told President Ahng that he wanted to spend some quality time with his sister so he let him go. He did a lot of work anyway, he needs rest." Coordinator Noona said.

"Yeah right, he must have said that to have vacation a day ahead of us." Jeremy scowled.

"When are we gonna meet Mi Nyu?" Shin Woo interrupted.

"We'll be staying at where she is staying. Didn't I tell you that too?" Manager Ma answered.

"No." I said, staring at him.

"Um… uh… I guess I forgot." He said, scratching his head.

"You forget a lot of things Manager Ma, you must be getting old." Jeremy teased.

Manager Ma glared at Jeremy, twitching his eye.

"Just kidding. Hehe."

Then he looked at me and said…

"Hey, Tae Kyung, no need to hide your excitement, we all know you're being impatient 'coz you want to see her, right?"Jeremy teased.

"Just shut up." I immediately silenced his non-stop chatting machine by glaring at him menacingly.

So we continued the ride… with awkward silence, except for Jeremy's 'Whoa's' and 'Ooh's'.

**Go Mi Nam's POV**

"Seriously sis, what did you see in_ him, _huh?" I asked my sister curiously.

"You know Oppa, there are just some things you can't control." She said while baking spaghetti.

"Well, that's true but if you ever, you know, get tired of him, just call me and I'll go get Shin Woo," I teased.

I laughed but she didn't join me… she just smiled and said…

"I don't think that will happen,"

I looked at her.

_I never thought Mi Nyu would say these kind of stuff._

"Is there something wrong, Oppa?" she looked at me worriedly.

"No, anyway, the spaghetti won't cook itself, right?" I joked.

"Yes, I even doubt that it even wants to be cooked." She said jokingly.

I laughed along with her.

"Anyway, Oppa, may I please ask a favor from you?" she pleaded.

"Of course."

"Please arrange the table," she said, smiling at me.

I nodded and left.

After about an hour or two of arranging lunch, the doorbell rang.

_Great, they're here._

**Jeremy's POV**

_Woohoo! We've finally arrived._

"Hey, Hyung, help us out here." I called out to Tae Kyung.

"Oh, I don't think you need it. I'm sure you can do it by yourselves. Didn't you work out a lot?" he said, turned and rang the doorbell.

"Aish. That Hyung!" I complained.

We brought the bags to the front gate.

We all waited there under the hot sun waiting for someone to open the gates.

**Go Mi Nam POV**

"I'll go get them sis!" I shouted.

"Yes, please do," she answered.

Well, I wonder how they are.

I rushed outside and opened the gates.

**Jeremy's POV**

Tae Kyung was complaining about the sun burning him.

Suddenly, the gates were opened.

"Hey guys!" Go Mi Nam greeted.

"Ah, Mi Nam, how was your trip?" Manager Ma asked.

_Tch. Isn't Go Mi Nam supposed to ask __**us **__that? That jerk._

"It went well. Anyway, my sister made spaghetti for us so let's come in." he offered.

"Mi Nyu made spaghetti? Really? I have to go eat now, my stomach is craving for food. And today's delicacies are special because they were made by pure hands!" I exclaimed and ran inside the house, accidentally pushing Go Mi Nam aside, but I didn't care.

**Shin Woo POV**

I watched as Jeremy happily ran inside.

"I didn't know she could cook," I heard Tae Kyung murmur.

"Well, I guess you don't know her pretty well," I whispered to him, not bothering to look at him.

"Tcch. I bet Go Mi Nam's pissed right now." He said, suddenly changing the subject.

I looked at the direction he was staring at.

I saw Go Mi Nam lying on the ground, his shirt that says "Back off, dude" was full of dust and dirt.

"That Jeremy, Aish. I'll KILL YOU!" he shouted as he stood up and rushed to the house.

"I guess you'll have to help us out here," I told Tae Kyung.

He didn't have any other choice so he begrudgingly took two bags with him.

"What the hell does he put here? Bags full of candies?" he complained.

Then suddenly Jeremy's bag broke open, revealing hundreds of bags full of sweet treats.

He looked kind of pissed because of this and because of getting right.

He hesitated before picking up the treats that now covered the door.

**Well, that's the first chapter! Pls give me some advices on writing ;).**

**And please be nice.**

**Please encourage me.**


	2. Interruptions

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the positive reviews. I'm glad that the first chap went well… sorry about the errors by the way. ^_^ **_

_**Here, another chapter of this story! Hope you like it. ;) I'll be writing more if I get more reviews.**_

**Tae Kyung POV**

_Aish._

I hesitantly and begrudgingly picked up the candies that fell on the floor.

_Shin Woo didn't even bother to help me! _

As I took out the last piece and put it in the bag, someone was already shouting and screaming inside…

_Sheesh, even here?_

I went inside, being very sure that the ruckus was made by Jeremy and Go Mi Nam, as usual.

"Let the war begin!" Jeremy shouted as I dodged a handful of food that was from his hands

It aimed for Mi Nam, but it failed, instead, it landed on the tray Mi Nyu was carrying.

"Whoa! I'm very, very, very sorry Mi Nyu! I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted by the meatballs thrown at his face by Go Mi Nam.

"Now, that's how you aim!" Mi Nam said, satisfied that he got _one-fourth_ of his revenge.

"Oppa! Stop that! Say sorry to Jeremy," Mi Nyu ordered.

And of course he can't say no.

"I…I'm so-so-sor-sorrr-sorriiiee," he said, not bothering to look at Jeremy.

"That's okay, you'll be forgiven, _for now_," he said, specifying the '_for now'_ part.

"I'll get my revenge soon…" he added in a whisper, rubbing his hands together as if plotting an evil plan and a dark aura forming around him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Go Mi Nyu! Where should I put these?" I asked, annoyed that she didn't even notice me

"Oh, _Hyung-nim_! I'll lead you to the rooms," she said, approaching me with a warm smile.

I smirked.

"Okay," I said

"So, Hyung-nim, how's life for you?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence that embraced us while walking to the rooms

"It's fine," I said

"Oh,"

[Another awkward silence]

"We're here!" she said

She opened the door since I was carrying two bags.

I wandered my gaze across the room… it was alright.

Although it was smaller than my actual room, I was satisfied with it.

I nodded, putting the bags down.

"This is your room," she said

That was when I noticed something.

Everything was designed with stars… the bed sheets, the pillow, the wall, the cabinet and even the floor.

I looked at her, she was looking down and making the piggy nose… again.

"Seriously," I said, putting an eyebrow up

She looked at me.

I held her hand and took it away from her nose.

She looked at me with her innocent, warm eyes.

"Mi Nyu, I-" I was interrupted

"HYUNG! WHERE ARE MY THINGS?" Jeremy shouted.

_… re… MMMYYYY!_

"Um… I think I should go downstairs now," she said

I didn't even reply, I was too annoyed. I was gonna tell her something.

_Damn you Jeremy._

I sighed when she rushed downstairs.

I jumped on the bed.

It was soft.

I was almost in the land of dreaming when…

_**BBAAAMM!**_

"HYUNG! YOU DID NOT ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE MY SWEETIES?"

I opened an eye, only to see it was Jeremy. ONCE AGAIN, disturbing me.

I glared at him.

"Um… is it this one? I'll get it and leave, hehe," he grabbed his bag, and rushed out of my room

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

_How am I going to explain it to her? Ugh._

A knock startled me.

"Come in." I said, annoyed.

"Um… Hyung-nim?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up, seeing Mi Nyu carrying a bottle of cold water.

"I… I thought you'd be thirsty from the heat here." She said.

I smirked.

"Go Min Nyu, I think you are very useful now." I said, gazing at the window.

I heard a chuckle… or more like a giggle.

"That's good to hear Hyung-nim," she said, smiling as I turned to face her.

_Ugh. How can I tell her when I lose all my sanity just by seeing her smile? Maybe I'll tell her later on._

I sighed and looked away.

"Hyung-nim, you seem to be quite distant." She said, worriedly.

"No, I'm alright," I lied and shook my head, not bothering to look at her.

_I hate this. How am I supposed to tell her… that I… ugh. I haven't even told the others yet._

"I'll go out then, oh by the way, the food is ready," she said, turning her back and heading for the door.

I didn't bother to answer her.

_I'll have to spill it out sooner or later._

I decided to lie down and have some rest.

**Go Mi Nam POV**

_Hmm… Is it just me or did Tae Kyung just ignore the both of us? Oh no! It's a sign of the apocalypse!_

"Hey, dude, what are you panicking about?" Jeremy said, stuffing cotton candy on his mouth, making bits of it splattering all over the place.

"What! UGH! Jeremy, have some manners!" I reprimanded him, shrugging the bits of sticky cotton candy out my shirt-rather- my FAVORITE shirt that cost me a fight with this American dude.

I glared at him and sent knives flying with it.

"Oh sorry," he said sarcastically, smirking.

I shook my head and turned around and checked the stairs since I heard footsteps and clumsily put my guard down.

Jeremy poured juice on me.

_AND THAT IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE._

I glared at him, eyes full of hatred and anger.

"Uh-oh I _accidentally_ poured juice on you, oops, I forgot the orange,"

He placed one-fourth of a full orange on my head.

_Rather, __**THIS **__IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE._

I stood up and attempted to punch him but my sister arrived.

"ONII-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she shouted… _wait_ she _shouted… _at… at… _me._

She rushed down and looked at the both of us.

"You two… is this what you _normally_ do?" she asked

I turned my head and crossed my arms on my chest.

"Jeremy started it," I said, defending myself

"What! No I did NOT," he demanded

My eyes narrowed.

"Oh so now, it's _me_ who started it," I said, laughing sarcastically

"Yep." Jeremy agreed

"Wait… who was it who pushed me to the ground, _accidently _ poured juice on me when he clearly did it on _purpose_, not satisfied with it and added orange on me?" I said angrily

I looked at my sister begging her to believe me.

She just sighed.

"Okay, okay. You two clean yourselves up and I'll wash this mess before the children arrives,"

Jeremy was caught.

"Children!" he said

"Yep, they'll arrive later," my sister explained

"Yey! I can play with them! I'll go up and get ready now!" he excitedly rushed to his room and slammed the door

I rolled my eyes and went to my own room.

_Seriously, does the four of them share a bond that deep that my own sister doesn't even trust me? Oh and just so they know, it was because of __**me**__ they even got to meet her. They are so ungrateful! Especially that Jeremy! AAAARRRGGGHHH!_

I finished cleaning myself up when someone called.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Mi Nam! This is Hiyo."_

_Oh no. NO._

I drop the phone, but got it back when I came back to reality.

"_Hi…Hiyo… Um, what is it?" _

"_You're in Africa, right? Well, I'll arrive there tomorrow morning. I just wanted to tell you that. Oh and please pick me up. Thanks bye!" _she said as she hung up

I was left there. Fear sending chills up my spine.

I couldn't move.

_**SHE**__'s coming here. I must warn them._

I ran downstairs **immediately.**

"Guys! It's important! _SHE _is coming here tomorrow." I shouted

They all looked at me weirdly.

Jeremy then covered Mi Nyu's eyes.

"Dude, _seriously. _I know you got used to this at _our_ home but _not_ here."

I looked at him, confused.

That's when I realize I was just wearing a towel.

"Oh, right. But that's not important right now, _**SHE**_ is coming here _**tomorrow**_," I repeated

"That's not that impor-" Jeremy was going to say but… well, he's shocked and his face, pale.

He stood there. I mean _they _were frozen.

Shin Woo looked up from the book he was reading.

Jeremy totally paralyzed.

But for some unknown reason Tae Kyung continued with his activities as if I didn't say anything close to the end of the world.

"Huh? What are you talking about Onii-chan?" Mi Nyu asked curiously

I look at the others and searched for answers in their eyes to give to my sister.

I caught Tae Kyung's.

"Tae Kyung will explain it to you. I think he knew this already before we did." I eyed him accusingly.

He sighed.

_Ha! So I __**was**__ right!_

In normal circumstances I would have jumped up and down seeing that I nailed Tae Kyung but well… this is a matter of life and death.

"I'll explain it. I want it to be private. You guys should leave first before I do that." He ordered

And of course… he's too scary and we couldn't say no.

The three of us left him to explain this whole 'end-of-the-world' thing.

_I just hope he won't be __**that**__ scary when he talks about __**her… like he usually is.**_

Shin Woo noticed my wariness.

"Don't worry, we'll definitely rush inside once we see a dark aura forming," he said

I nodded.

_**So how was it? Watch out for the next chapter, ok? Hehe I'm really hoping for more reviews… ^_^ **_

_**I will update as soon as I can!... if there are reviews!**_

_**I u think this was a little late….um… well, sorry. You see, I've been quite busy. I hope u understand…**_


End file.
